The present invention relates to treating such as deoxidizing and/or desulfurizing molten steel.
It is well known in the art of steel making that the melt may have to be deoxidized or desulfurized or both. For this, it is known to blow solid material in a carrier gas into the molten steel, using blowing pipes that dip into the melt. The solid material is used in powdery consistency and one has used here, for example, Ca Mg. The powder melts and dissolves in the molten steel.
The aforementioned method has the drawback that it can be practiced only in a localized fashion and the ladle has to be shifted in relation to the treatment equipment which is very time-consuming. Moreover, the immersion pipe used for blowing the gas powder mixture into the steel is inherently subjected to buoyancy which interfers with proper operation.